Forever & Always
by StayGirl22
Summary: "Te amo Isabella Swan. Te querré siempre. Por favor, siempre recuérdame, incluso si me he ido. Solo recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos. Nuestros días felices. Los mejores días de mi vida. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Te amaré por siempre y para siempre, Bella. Esperaré por ti en el cielo…". Él dijo en voz baja. El latido de su corazón se iba siendo más lento. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

_Tic toc tic toc …_

El sonido del reloj se repetía constantemente en sus oídos. Estaba sentada pacientemente en una mesa en la esquina del local esperando al amor de su vida. Siempre encontró tiempo para verla a pesar de su pesado horario. Y ella estaba feliz por eso. Aunque ahora, estaba un poco preocupada ya que era la primera vez que lo esperaba por tanto tiempo, él siempre llegaba antes que ella. Espero un poco más. Descanso su mejilla en la palma de su mano, mirando a las personas pasar a través de la ventana. De repente se sintió **nerviosa.** No sabía por qué. Su teléfono sonó.

"¿Hola?."

"Bella." La voz que hablaba quebrada. Parecía que la persona que le hablaba tuviera una tristeza profunda. "Edward…"

"¿Emmett? ¡Emmett! ¿Qué le paso a Edward?." Bella se alarmó. Sus manos temblaban.

"Tuvo un accidente grave." En el momento en que ella lo oyó, su mundo se detuvo. El teléfono se resbalo de sus manos y una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Rápidamente se levanto y llamó a un taxi. Ella fue al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, donde la llevaban cada vez que estaba herida. No pudo evitar llorar en el taxi. Se mordía las uñas ya que no sabía cómo estaba Edward.

"Señorita, lo que sea que esté pasando. Espero todo esté bien. Siempre tiene que estar lista para **dejar ir."** Bella miró al hombre que conducía. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció algunos pañuelitos. Bella tomó uno y le agradeció. En el momento en el que el taxi se detuvo, ella rápidamente pagó y corrió hacía la puerta principal. Cuando estuvo en el piso y frente a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la sostuvo con fuerza. Al abrirla, vio que todos sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación. Ellos la miraron y lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, mientras hacían un camino para que ella pudiera encontrarlo. Él estaba recostado y le sonreía débilmente. Su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubiertos con cortes. Un vendaje estaba alrededor de su cabeza. Él tuvo un **trágico accidente. **

"Bella, **un día.**" Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Edward." Ella se recostó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, como ella solía hacerlo cuando estaban en casa. "No me dejes, ¿está bien?." Él asintió despacio y beso su cabello. "Aun tenemos muchas por hacer en el futuro. Tenemos que casarnos en un día soleado y yo caminaré hermosamente por el pasillo y tú estarás muy apuesto, esperando por mí. Construiremos la casa de nuestros sueños y tendremos hijos. Esos niños tendrán nuestras características, tus ojos, mi nariz, tu destreza para bailar y mi voz. Ellos correrán alrededor de nosotros y besarán nuestras mejillas. Estarán siempre jugando alrededor de la casa. Envejeceremos juntos, ¿está bien? Por favor, te estoy rogando que no te vayas." Él trató de sentarse y su expresión en el rostro, mostraba todo el dolor que sentía. Tomó una pequeña caja de la mesa al lado de su cama y la miró. Ella se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento, no puedo arrodillarme frente a ti." Él abrió la caja. "Pero, ¿**te casarías conmigo hoy**?." Ella lo abrazó.

"Claro que sí." Él deslizo el anillo en su dedo. Ellos llamaron a las enfermeras y fueron a la capilla con todos sus amigos siguiéndolos. Ella camino por el pasillo, mientras Jasper tocaba la canción de entrada y Carlisle cantaba. Lágrimas caían. La ceremonia comenzó. Ellos dijeron un par de versos y los votos comenzaron.

"Te amo, Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Nunca olvidaré los recuerdos que pasados el uno con el otro. Tú siempre serás el único. Mi gran amor. Te amaré por siempre y para siempre Edward."

"Te amo Isabella Swan. Te querré siempre. Por favor, siempre recuérdame, incluso si me he ido. Solo recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos. Nuestros días felices. Los mejores días de mi vida. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Te amaré por siempre y para siempre, Bella. **Esperaré** por ti en el** cielo…**". Él dijo en voz baja. El **latido de su corazón** se iba siendo más **lento. **Tomó su rostro y lo beso por última vez. Y luego sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos cayeron a cada lado de la silla de ruedas y su corazón se **detuvo. **Ella lo miró mientras decía su nombre.

"¡No! Edward. Edward, por favor despierta." Lo abrazo. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba en frente de sus ojos. Corrieron hacia ella. La habitación estaba llena de lamentos. Se abrazaron unos a otros. Abrazaron a Bella con toda la fuerza que tenían, sabían el dolor que tenía en su corazón en ese momento. Ellos recordaban al alegre y vivaz Edward pero ahora, lo que veían era todo lo opuesto de sus recuerdos, estaba observando a un Edward sin vida.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a ella. Juntó todo el valor que poseía para hablar de él delante de un montón de gente. La noticia se extendió rápidamente por todo el pueblo, pero el funeral fue privado, sólo para sus amigos y familia.

"Uh… en este momento aún estoy en shock por lo que pasó, me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo. Realmente significa mucho para mí. Él era el único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida. Era la mejor persona que jamás podría tener, él me dio mucha fuerza, hasta levantarme cuando me sentía derrotada, él me hacía sonreír en cualquier momento en el que frunciera el ceño. Echo de menos su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre. Echo de menos que me diga 'te amo' a cada momento. Todavía no sé cómo superar esto o que pasará conmigo. Pero voy a tratar de seguir adelante, es fácil decirlo pero muy difícil hacerlo. Lo voy a echar de menos cada día. Te amo por siempre, **por siempre y para siempre **Edward. Nos vemos allí… **solo espera por mí**."

Es como Romeo y Julieta, una trágica historia de amor, en un accidente ella perdió todo. Él era su todo, pero no importa lo separados que estén, ellos saben que están destinados a estar el uno con el otro. Él siempre estará con ella en su corazón sin importar que suceda. Es una buena persona y él siempre será amado por ella. Ningún hombre puede reemplazarlo. Él siempre es y será el hombre que ella ame porque en el momento en que Edward murió, su corazón dejo de latir y murió también.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo quería hacer una historia así & un día escuchando "Forever & Always" de Parachute me vino la inspiración.  
Lo siento si tiene faltas ortográficas o comprensión, la verdad es que me es poco difícil escribir así._

_Espero les haya gustado, besos._

**_StayGirl22. _**


End file.
